Jealousy
by Neiize
Summary: I took a sip of the water he had left on the side table. “I’m honestly not jealous, Ray.” “Oh, yeah. That’s why you punched him so hard his front tooth fell out.” “That was merely a slip of the hand.” KaixRay


Author: Neiize

**Author:** Neiize

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or anything else that brings in a sufficient amount of money, for that matter. What I do own is the story line and plot that go on in my story and the occasional OC, but that is all. I write for the sake of writing, and nothing more.

**Warning:** None

**Author's Notes:** I don't even know what this is. I finished reading a good book, and a writer's bug happened to crawl into my hands and produced this.

--

"You're jealous, aren't you?" His previous pacing and pouting had suddenly halted and taken over by a wicked grin as he spoke the words.

"No," I spat back angrily.

His eyebrows raised as his grin grew into a mild little chuckle. "I didn't even think the great Kai Hiwatari was capable of the emotion us peasants refer to as, 'jealously'."

"I'm not jealous." I stated clearly, once again regaining my monotonous calm.

"That explains it," he mused, acting as if I wasn't standing two feet away from him, "why else would you be so bitchy? I didn't even do anything to piss you-"

"I'm not being bitchy!"

"-off, and everyone knows how easily ticked you get. " I had the sudden urge to choke him with my scarf with the way he was smirking at me like he knew exactly what he was talking about. Which he didn't, obviously. Arrogant idiot.

"Getting ticked has nothing to do with jealously."

"But they're two closely related emotions. They're bound to run into each other every once in a while." He concluded, obviously proud with his logic.

I blew out my breath noisily. I could feel the migraine threatening it impose its way into my system. The throbbing in between my eyebrows was getting sharper with every pulse. I rubbed my forehead gingerly. "Look, Ray, just drop it, alright? I'm in no mood to argue with you."

He did a once over on me, and from the set in his eyes I could see that he noticed my rigid position and the hand attempting to soothe my fussy forehead. He nodded while he spoke. "Alright, whatever."

I sat down on the couch adjacent to where I was standing previously with one leg crossed on top of the other. Picking up the paper from last week, I started reading the headlines to find something to perk up my interest. The throbbing dulled.

Ray was spying me from the kitchen, an unidentifiable emotion flickering in his eyes every now and then. Over the duration of my reading, he did one of two things: stir his water, that ludicrous idiot, or smirk. It annoyed me to no end. I continued to ignore it until he clicked his tongue at me, shook his head, and poured himself another glass.

With that damn smirk _still_ on his face.

I pushed down the paper roughly onto my thighs, causing an audible rustling. "What the hell is so damn funny?"

"Funny?" he repeated in a too-innocent voice, "who's laughing?"

"You're incredibly annoying."

"And you're incredibly ignorant. That's why we make such a great team."

"I am not ignorant." I replied, sounding more confused than assuring. It was a very random point to make.

"Yes you are. If you weren't ignorant you'd release you're jealous."

"You're impossible."

"Oh, Kai," Ray sighed, resting his cheek on his hand while his elbow supported all the weight. "It's okay. I think it's kind of cute, actually. Hey, it _was_ cute, and don't you dare deny it!" He cut in when he realized I was about to interrupt.

"Alright, Ray. If I'm so jealous, inform me of just one thing, please. As to _what_ am I _so_ jealous of?" I asked in a mocking tone.

He had moved away from behind the kitchen counter to at the opposite end of the couch. "He hit on me, Kai. A lot of people do. I can handle myself, you know. I don't need you getting all emotionally topsy-turvy just 'cause of one stupid guy."

With anger evident in my brisk movements, I picked up the remote and turned on the television.

Ray looked to me, then the T.V. screen, and sighed. He walked up to it and manually pressed the off button. "I hate to be the woman in the situation, but such times as these call for it."

I ignored him by striding off towards the kitchen, leaving Ray staring at my trail. I was scrounging through the fridge for a snack, so I couldn't see him. But I heard his frustrated grunt, and imagined him running his hand briskly through his bangs, as he usually did when he was irritated.

"We need to talk about it if it's making you this upset," he persisted with a restrained voice, not moving from his spot.

"Upset?" I mimicked, keeping the exact same tone Ray has used before, "who's upset?"

"You're right, I am really annoying."

"It's nice to get some rightfully deserved recognition around here."

All the anger dissolved as he laughed. He walked over and punched my shoulder in a friendly motion. "Shut up and spill your heart out, Kai-man."

I scowled in distaste. The recent in the series of the nicknames Tyson has come up for me wasn't the worse, but still horrid in it's own way. "You can't spill anything if there was nothing to knock over in the first place,"

"Mr. English has another seminar for us today, children. Gather 'round,"

"Har, Har," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious, Kai." He put a hand on my shoulder, and gave me a look that meant he was tired of the evasion. I followed him with a groan as he led us back to the couch.

I took a sip of the water he had left on the side table. "I'm honestly not jealous, Ray."

"Oh, yeah. That's why you punched him so hard his front tooth out."

"That was merely a slip of the hand."

"Kai," only Ray could say my name in such a way that faltered all my previous ideas of deception.

"He was asking for it," My tone was calm and cool, even though my emotions were rolling around like a twister on the inside. "He saw that I was with you. I kissed you on the cheek before I went to the washroom. God damn it, didn't I tell you to come with me?"

The emotion on the inside started to make an appearance in my tone. "Damn that sensitive smell bullshit of yours, Kon. If you didn't have a nose, this wouldn't have happened. So, technically, this is all your fault. Who cares that it smelt like crap? People take craps there, so obviously, it would have the smell. You should have came. This all could have been avoided."

Ray was staring at me with a bored expression as I stood up to pace and my volume increased with every word. "But it wasn't avoided, and it did happen. He dared, _he dared_, to touch what _was_ mine, _is_ mine, what will indefinitely _always _be mine. When I stepped out of that restroom and saw him grabbing your ass like that, I felt my heart drop to my shoes and my anger flare in a way it has never before."

I now sounded more like a college professor than an angry lover. Damn it, he was right about my mood swings. "Of course, there was no reason for me to ever think you would be cheating,"

"Of course," He agreed in a politely disinterested tone as he fiddled around with a lock of his hair.

"But, for some reason, I still felt the rage of a betrayed lover. Even though he was greasy as oil itself, even though he was winking like he had read the very actions he just preformed from "The Idiot's Guide To Getting Their Ass Kicked", even though your scowl was evidence enough, I still felt as though I had been cheated on."

I was surprised with myself as I knocked down a decorative vase from another side table with enough force to break a bone. Just a moment ago I was speaking at my normal tone. "That idiot had to push it," my fists clenched of their own accord as I stared daggers into the carpet. Before I knew it, I was having a fit of pure rage, "he just had to try, to see if we were serious, I suppose. I wish I took out his whole jaw, he deserved it. He deserves it more than Osama Bin Laden. If anyone _dares_," I hissed the word, "touch what's mine, next time, it will be much,_ much_ worse."

To end off the unplanned performance, I kicked over the side table the now shattered lamp was on. I hope I broke off a leg. The rush of anger had left my body unnaturally warm and gulping down more air than normal breathing would allow. I turned my head to face Ray.

He smiled. "Feel better?"

"No." My voice cracked on the simple word. I felt the flood of emotion roll through my being, and it disturbed me. I cupped my face with my hands, as if to shove all the sudden sadness that threatened to push its way to the surface back inside.

Alarm coloured Ray's tone. "What's wrong?"

"I hate you." I sounded on the verge of tears.

Ray laughed a carefree, beautiful sound. "I love you, too." And then he kissed me.

--


End file.
